


Keith gets drugged

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Horny Keith (Voltron), Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Racist ambassadors are stupid sometimes, drugged drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: What happens when an anti-Galra ambassador offers Keith a drink?





	Keith gets drugged

"This drink smells funny," said Keith as he accepted the drink from the known Galra-hating ambassador. But he took a sip anyway, only to get horny as fuck and start humping the ambassador. The ambassador cursed, realizing he'd accidentally put the aphrodesiac in the drink instead of the poison.

"Get him off me!"

"Sorry, man, you got him like that so you've gotta fuck him now. It's Galra law," Lance said. Cause that was somehow a Galra law now. The ambassador ended up enjoying being fucked by a Galra's spiny dick and never showed his face in public again out of sheer humiliation.


End file.
